


The Legacies of Altea

by Howling_Shadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually there’s technically six because of the Galra, Alteans, Aviokins, Imma be honest I have no idea what else to tag, I’ll update the tags as the story progresses, M/M, Olteskshas, Techinically a wingfic?, There’s five different races, Vanpythicrans, Volkiyons, Winged Lance (Voltron), alternative universe, eventual Klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Shadows/pseuds/Howling_Shadows
Summary: The land of Altea has always been a peaceful one, the six races existing peacefully with one another besides the occasional squabble. Though the illusion of peace is kept up, something foul is stirring. And Lance finds himself right in the middle of it.When his sister goes missing just like their mother had in the years prior, he sets out to find the cause of the disappearing people. He never counted on discovering something world threatening, nor did he count on being one of the only ones who could stop it.





	The Legacies of Altea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing on this site, and I can’t say that I’m not nervous, but I hope y’all enjoy this story. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for quite a while at this point. It was nice to finally get it out and into a tangible form, even if I did procrastinate an essay I need to do in order to complete it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Thanks for giving this story a shot in the  
> first place, and if you’re procrastinating by reading this then welcome to the dark side.

For as long as Lance could remember, and throughout all the tribes and settlements he’s been to, he couldn’t ever recall seeing a species besides his own. Sure, there were legends about the other races, as well as descriptions and drawings, but he had never heard of any of them visiting the Aviokin people. He could vaguely remember how each of them looked-the Olteshken people being the most prominent since they had such close relations with them- but he couldn’t quite place the creature before him. 

It looked as if it were a horrifying mash up of several different animals, it’s whole body weird and unnatural. Its mere presence made his quills stand on end and feathers prickle with unease. Subconsciously he flared his bristling feathers out, hoping to look more threatening. Before the creature had shown up he had been at the marketplace with his father. He and and his sister had been playing among the stalls and crowds. He had just caught up to her when a scream shattered the silence. 

With his heart racing and anxiety leaking into his chest, Lance grabbed his sister. He made sure to keep her close, wings tucked against his back as his eyes scanned the crowds desperately. 

“Dad?” Lance took a few steps forward anxiously, cringing as more and more yells sounded out around him, “Dad where are you?” His body was jostled by those fleeing around him. Those around them quickly spread their wings and took to the skies, parents searching frantically for their children and vendors slamming their windows shut. Lance could feel his heart beating quicker and quicker, wings starting to tremble behind him as he heard crashing and angered roars approaching them. 

He backpedaled a few steps to duck behind a small stone building. If they stayed in the alleyway there was a greater chance that whatever was happening wouldn’t find them. Nadia winced silently from behind him, her small hands digging into his shirt as she tucked her face into the crook of his arm. 

“Lance I’m scared, what’s happening out there?” Concerned, Lance peeked around the corner of the small building. As he looked around he saw nothing more than people scrambling to get away. He shook his head as he leaned back again.

“I don’t know but I’m sure dad will find us soon. He’s gotta be close by. Just stay quiet and we’ll be fine. They can’t hurt us if they don’t know we’re here.” The minutes trickled by slowly as they sat there, distant screams and screeches ringing out. The smell of smoke soon reached Lance’s nose, dread rising up as he heard rapidly approaching sounds. Nadia slid her hand into Lance’s. Her fingers squeezed his tightly as he did the same back, both taking comfort in the other’s presence. 

As the siblings sat there, Lance’s ever growing feeling of dread intensified. Something was horribly wrong and their dad wasn’t going to reach them in time. It was up to him to protect his sister. He couldn’t fly away, she was still too young and had too much down for her wings to fly yet. There was no way for him to carry her either, both of them would get about three feet off the ground before his wings would give out. His mind raced for possible solutions, but he couldn’t settle on any plausible ones. Before he had much of a choice a crash a few alleys behind them made him settle in a solution quickly. One which had consequences so heavy they would haunt him the rest of his life.

He turned to his sister and grabbed her hand, helping her stand as she shook violently. She looked up at him, fear shining in her pleading eyes as she searched his, hoping her older brother would have some kind of answer.

“Lance? What should we do?” He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. 

“Nadia, I don’t want you to get hurt. This could get really dangerous. Go find dad. Run away from here as fast as you can, I’ll be fine.”

“You promise?” Lance winced at the trust in her voice, knowing that he was most likely telling the biggest lie of his life. Guilt prickled in his chest as he swallowed. He put on a hopefully convincing smile and nodded.

“I double promise, I’ll see you in a few minutes.” She nodded, letting him lead her back into the open market space. 

“Be careful, and promise me, no matter what you hear or see that you’ll keep running. Don’t stop until you find dad.” The growling sounds that they had heard early flared up again. The sounds were so close that they were coming from right behind the corner of the small building. Lance quickly pushed her, urging her to go on. 

She looked back, obviously torn and conflicted. 

“But what about-,” Lance interrupted her, commanding voice leaving no room for negotiation. 

“Go!” Without another word his sister tore off running in the opposite direction, leaving Lance alone as the source of the chaos finally rounded the corner. His eyes widened as he took in the unholy beast before him. His mind raced with possible explanations for what he was seeing, but he could only think of one thing. Monster. 

With rabid snarls and crazed howls the beast charged, slamming into the side of the building as Lance dived out of its way. The brick building crumpled like a piece of wet paper underneath the thing. It snarled as it stood up, bits of bricks and dust filling the air as it shook itself off. It looked like some sort of hellish combination of different animals that were never meant to mix.

With the body of a horse and the head of a wolf, it had enough power to topple several trees easily. Spikes lined its back and tore through the flesh of its head, unnatural and forced to grow. The spikes were dripping blood as it’s body desperately tried to keep itself together. Lance felt his stomach twisting as he took in the creature, threatening to lose its contents as a nauseous feeling rose. 

While he was busy watching it the creature decided to charge once more, bulging muscles driving forth its gangly limbs with surprising speed. Lance yelped and quickly ducked out of the way once more, flaring out his wings to maintain his balance. 

After regaining his footing he took off in a steady run, the clomping hooves of the beast behind him steadily gaining ground. He quickly spread his pinions and got ready to take off, pushing himself up off the ground just as the beast got close enough to snap at him. Although the beast missed its original target of his wing, it still managed to bite into the upper feathers of Lance’s tail. 

“Ngh!” Lance clenched his teeth against the pain and pushed through it, feeling as the quills of his tail feathers were either snapped or yanked out harshly. The beast fell back to the ground below with a harsh thud, cracking the concrete beneath it. 

With each beat of his wings he grew farther and farther away from the beast. It roared its displeasure and gave chase, bloody blue feathers falling from its maw. He shivered, turning his head away as he felt the blood drip down his tail. Lance angled his wings to glide on a nearby stream of wind, looking back at the burning village. Smoke climbed up in huge black plumes, dotted with glowing embers that flared with the blowing of the wind. He could see several more creatures running around and decimating things as the flames spread rapidly. 

His heart sank as he took in the remains of the once thriving village. He felt as though he were in a dream, everything feeling like some kind of horrible trance he would wake up from. With an aching heart and tiring wings, he turned away and headed for the nearby forests. He vowed silently to himself to return and find the survivors of the attack, and to find his dad and sister as soon as possible. Until then his wounds and tired mind demanded he sleep. With these final thoughts Lance settled down into the top of a tree, curling his wings around himself in an empty imitation of his father’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought of it by leaving your opinion in the comments below. Honestly comments and kudos are the only thing that keep me going strong on updates, so please leave any advice or even any of your thoughts. The next update should be sometime in the next week, though I won’t promise it won’t take more than one. Two at most. Probably.


End file.
